tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Azure Scarab
The Azure Scarab Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells 126. Azure Scarab, The (R) Ksarul Barker, M. A., & Cauley, N. R. (1994). Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells (Vol. 2). Phoemoxville, PA, USA: Theatre Of The Mine Enterprises, Inc. T4: This spell creates a small dark blue gem ¼ inch in diameter. The caster can store his psychic points in this gem and use them on the same day or the following day. He also regains his psychic points as usual; thus he can have extra points to cast while the jewel exists. This “psychic battery’ lasts 48 hours and preparation time is 1 hour. This spell does not count against the two durational spells that are the normal limit. The gem (and the points it contains) can be dispelled by Disenchantment (#5). T6: As above, but the gem lasts 1 week and takes 12 hours to prepare; after it expires the caster can use no other magic for 1 week T8: As above, but the caster can store 2 days points within the gem; preparation time is 48 hours, and the caster must refrain from magic for 2 weeks. T10: As above, but the gem can hold as much as 3 days of psychic points. Preparation time is 72 hours. The mage cannot use magic for 1 month. This spell cannot be Disenchanted (#5), it must expire naturally; Duration: 1 month. D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists 3.98.1 The Azure Scarab T4 Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 6 School: Evocation Prerequisites: None Components: V, S Casting Time: One hour Range: Personal Effect: A small dark blue gem one-quarter inch across Duration: Two days The caster creates a small dark blue gem that stores their unused spell slots the first day, permitting their use (in addition to their normal spell slots) on the second day. If the gem is disenchanted, the stored spell slots are lost. 3.98.2 The Azure Scarab T6 Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 7 School: Evocation Prerequisites: The Azure Scarab T4 Components: V, S Casting Time: Twelve hours Range: Personal Effect: A small dark blue gem one-quarter inch across Duration: One week (six days) The caster creates a small dark blue gem that stores their unused spell slots each day, up to a limit of their normal available slots, permitting their use (in addition to their normal spell slots) on later days. Once the spell expires, the caster can use no magic for one week (six days). If the gem is disenchanted, the stored spell slots are lost. 3.98.3 The Azure Scarab T8 Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 8 School: Evocation Prerequisites: The Azure Scarab T6 Components: V, S Casting Time: Two days Range: Personal Effect: A small dark blue gem one-quarter inch across Duration: One week (six days) The caster creates a small dark blue gem that stores their unused spell slots each day, up to a limit of twice their normal available slots, permitting their use (in addition to their normal spell slots) on later days. Once the spell expires, the caster can use no magic for two weeks (twelve days). If the gem is disenchanted, the stored spell slots are lost. 3.98.4 The Azure Scarab T10 Temples: Ks´arul and Grug´anu Level: 9 School: Evocation Prerequisites: The Azure Scarab T8 Components: V, S Casting Time: Three days Range: Personal Effect: A small dark blue gem one-quarter inch across Duration: One month (thirty days) The caster creates a small dark blue gem that stores their unused spell slots each day, up to a limit of thrice their normal available slots, permitting their use (in addition to their normal spell slots) on later days. Once the spell expires, the caster can use no magic for one month (thirty days). This gem cannot be disenchanted. D&D 3.5e Equivalent Spells D&D 5e Equivalent Spells References